An occupant of one traveling vehicle may wish to connect to an occupant of a nearby vehicle whose phone number or other contact information they do not know. For example, a driver's view of the roadway signs may be limited by a second vehicle traveling in the same or a different lane and the driver may wish to call a person navigating the second vehicle to find out if a particular exit is coming up next and the distance to the exit. In another example, an occupant of one vehicle may wish to engage the occupants of nearby vehicles in an online game or a blog discussion. In still another example, a group of travelers in several tour buses traveling together may wish to have a conference call so a single tour guide may give a presentation to all the travelers.